ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Earth
In an alternate universe, things throughout the galaxy proceeded similarly to our own but with slight differences. Over time, these differences built up, eventually causing a complete schism that led to what has since been named Demon World: Earth. History Bandora invaded Earth in 2001, finding her fifth warlord in the form of Tommy Oliver. The Dragon Ranger never turned to the side of good as he did in the prime timeline, but instead remained a constant force of evil that managed to repeatedly thwart the Rangers efforts. Because of this, Bandora successfully revived DaiSatan, who proceeded to start a reign of terror throughout the world, releasing Lord Zedd from his prison and taking direct control of the Saima Clan of demons in the process. By mid-2002, these forces of evil took over the North American continent, defeating the Power Rangers and the last of the United States resistance during the Battle of New York. The Power Rangers' morphers were destroyed, leaving them unable to morph, which lead to Kimberly's death and Billy's back being broken: Jason, Zack and Trini attempted to flee, but Trini was attacked and seemingly killed. In the aftermath, Jason and Zack form an underground railroad of sorts to help civilians flee the continent while DaiSatan's forces pushed across the rest of the globe, starting with South America and Asia. Lord Zedd, his forces mostly depleted by the fighting in New York, sought out alternative sources of warriors, starting by contacting ancient allies to bring their forces to Earth. Zedd also began to seek out Ranger-level assets: first he corrupted Billy with the promise of knowledge and the power to reshape the world, then he used Trini to identify the Kakuranger powers at the Youkai tomb in Japan. Traveling to Japan with the newly arrived Jakanja, Zedd released the Youkai from their tomb and imbued them with greater power before setting them loose upon Japan. Resistance was found in the form of the Gorgom Syndicate, led by the new Creation King Minami Hikaru, Black Sun RX, but the combined Youkai-Jakanja forces crushed all resistance. The Youkai soon possessed and killed half of Japan's residents, while the other half, too strong-willed to be possessed, were burned to death in acid pits. Trini was taken by Zedd and had her soul fused with a Youkai spirit in order to crush her fiery will, serving alongside the Youkai-possessed Johnathan and Richie as Zedd's Kaku ninja. Meanwhile, near the start of 2003, Bandora ordered her Dark Warlords to destroy the Ginga Forest as DaiSatan sensed great powers awakening within it. Breaking through the dimensional veil, the Dragon Ranger and his warriors slaughtered the village, killing the newly-christened GingaPink and GingaBlue, Saya and Gouki, in the process. However, the Balban Pirates arrived and helped a small portion of the village to flee, but the Gingamen parted ways afterwards: Ryouma, Hyuuga and Hikaru left to help others flee the continent, taking young Ryuuta with them as a replacement for Gouki, while Hayate remained with the Balban Pirates to fight back against DaiSatan's armies. Seeking out more power to challenge Bandora's stance as DaiSatan's greatest general, Zedd ordered his witch, Levina, to find more warriors for him, which lead to the discovery of Rocky, Adam and Kou. Zedd corrupted each through the decadence of life in his palace, with the three soon leading armies against the Balban Pirates. However, when human civilians become involved, Rocky faltered and turned traitor, attacking Adam and the rest of the army. Kou remained neutral at first, but the sight of a young boy cowering near his mother changed his heart as well. Rocky's eyes were burned out in the fight with Adam, but before Adam could deal a final blow, Kou intervened and escaped with Rocky, both wandering the continent until they met with Jason and Zack. In Japan, the vileness of the Youkai's actions raised a new form of threat to their dominance: the Oni Riders. Spirits of vengeance manifested from the Earth itself, the Oni Riders drove back the Youkai and devastated the Jakanja. Their duties to the islands fulfilled, the Oni's demonic nature expressed itself once more as they spread out further, striking back at both DaiSatan's forces and humanity without regard to either. Time marched on, and Europe soon became the only free nation, a final place where DaiSatan's forces skirmished against the human resistance every day just for enjoyment. However, in 2004, the alien wizard Dappu arrived and granted five young teenagers the Turbo Ranger powers, hoping to strike back against the forces of evil after his own world was destroyed by the growing unrest in other parts of the galaxy. The Turbo Rangers briefly fought back against DaiSatan's legions with success, but they soon met their end at the hands of Kamen Rider Shin. One of the Dark Shaper's earliest experiments, the mutated Koushiro defeated the Turbos in a single, bloody battle, thus quelling any further thoughts of rebellion. During this time, the Dark Shaper continued his experiments into the Morphing Grid, researching as many aspects as possible in order to learn the secrets of life and death. Part of this involved all manner of biological experimentation and augmentation: one such project involved extensive gene-splicing, with the first results being the Gao Beasts, man-beast hybrids made as mockeries of their totem animals. As he continued his research, the Dark Shaper's focus began to be drawn to more Ranger-like creations, leading to Projects Agito and Kikaider. Not long after though, in the year 2005, an interdimensional incident occurred that would change the face of Demon World Earth. The Astro Megaship, fresh from the final battle against Sauron, crashed through dimensional barriers and arrived on Demon Earth. After many struggles and hardships, the five Rangers reunited in Angel Grove Central at the crashed Megaship, quickly getting it off the ground and fleeing back through the rapidly-closing hole between dimensions as the remaining forces of resistance battled against the oncoming waves of DaiSatan's hordes. However, in the confusion, Demon Earth's Tommy Oliver and William Cranston managed to teleport away with the the ship, arriving back on Prime Earth and going into hiding. Demon World Earth continued much like it had before once the Megaship left, but with DaiSatan now aware that the dimensional barriers between worlds could be breached. In addition, after the Dark Shaper's leaving, Beast Master Mao took command of the man-beast program, eventually creating the Geki Beasts. Locations *Angel Grove *New York Ruins *Europe *Japan Notable Individuals *Dr. William Cranston, the Dark Shaper *Thomas Oliver, the Shadow Blade